


>Title In Progress<

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Mercenaries, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Daisy Richardson are some of the best in the in the business. Some call them thieves, some call them hitmen, some prefer mercenaires, they prefer opportunistic business people. So when they're on a routine termination job in Greece and they're arrested and by the CIA, who offers them a job they can't refuse - without threats of landing in prison, they decide "What the Hell?"<br/>Their job? Well, their job is to take out one of the most powerful men in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Title In Progress<

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, is this actually any good? Like? I have no confidence in my original ideas tbh.  
> Also, I originally wrote this in First Person POV so if you see anything in first person that shouldn't be, let me know please :)

“Rooster, can you hear me still?”

“Yes ma’am, Foxglove, still here.”

“Okay, I’m on my way to the south parking lot, meet me there,” Daisy panted. Her lungs burned and the gunshot wound on her left side throbbed painfully every time her feet hit the concrete floor.

“Already there,” He responded.

She was almost to the double doors in the basement level storage room when she heard indistinct shouting behind her. She forced her legs to move faster and hit the doors with as much force as she could; they slammed open, bouncing off the walls. Four feet away, a sleek black car was waiting for her with the passenger door flung open, she dove in yelling “Drive, just fucking drive!” as shots rang out behind them, bouncing off the blacktop.

As he punched the gas, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the road, she yanked out both of their ear pieces and switched them off.

“Did you get it?”

“Yes, Jake, I got it,” She snapped, clutching her side as blood seeped through the material of her shirt.

“Days, you okay?” He finally glanced at her, “Daisy, you’re bleeding!”

“Hadn’t noticed,” She grit through her teeth.

“What happened?”

“I got shot.”

“Shit. Shit shit shit _shit_ ,” Jake murmured, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, “We have to get you home.”

She shook her head, grimacing, “We have to ditch this car.”

“You are _bleeding_. And not like ‘Oh look at this scratch. Funny, how’d that happen?’ Daisy, you were _shot_. Keep pressure on that.”

“Yeah, but if by chance if any of  Dumas’ poodles follow us home, we’ll both be _dead_ instead of just me having a hole in my side,” She replied, tying a scarf around herself tightly and pressing her  hand against the wound again. She clenched her teeth and ground out, “Park a couple of blocks and give me your jacket, we can walk from there.”

“I doubt they could find the door even if I parked directly out front.”

Jake and Daisy live on the top floors of an abandoned warehouse, the first two floors of which were filled with old barrels and hay. It was only accessible through a secret door in the in the back of a storage room on second floor.

Mr. Dumas was a competitor. He was dangerous, clever, and strangely obsessed with _The Three Musketeers_. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to make a sale. Including following them home, slaughtering them, and selling anything of value in their house.

“I’m not willing to take that chance,” She whimpered as they hit a pothole.

Jake relented, “Yeah, okay.” He pulled into an alley across from a pizza shop, handed her his jacket, and got out. He left the keys in the ignition and came around to her side, yanking her door open and taking her by the elbow to help her out gently.

“Let’s get home, I’ll need you to dig the bullet out,” Daisy said quietly, pulling the jacket on gingerly

 “You should go to a _hospital_ , Days.”

“And tell them _what_?” She snapped again.

Jake sighed and tucked her injured side to his body, “I don’t know, but I’m not going to put you in more danger.”

“Well, if you fuck it up then we’ll do the hospital thing, but I have faith in you.”

“And _that’s_ why I married you.”

“You’re damn right.”

 

 

“I don’t want to deal with blood on the bed again; can you make it onto the counter?”

“I’ve been shot; I’m not an infant,” Daisy replied, stripping of Jake’s hoodie and what was left of her shredded shirt, wincing in pain as every movement tugged at the hole in her side.

Jake chuckled, “No but you’re about the size of a twelve year old.”

She made an offended noise as she eased herself onto the counter island to lie on her uninjured side.

“No, really, you should see the looks people give me when we’re out together. I can literally _see_ them thinking ‘pedophile’,” Jake mused as he searched the locker of medical supplies for the rubbing alcohol, gauze, and bandages.

He sat them, along with a bottle of spiced rum beside her head. “Nah, they’re just amazed that you could score someone as hot as me.”

He poured the rum into a large glass and stuck a straw in it, “That’s also possible. Drink this. Then when you’re sufficiently drunk, I’ll dig into your flesh with a knife – which is a legitimate torture method, by the way, even though I’m doing it to save your life.”

Daisy’s husband is a fucking nerd.

“Thanks babe,” She ground out, taking a sip and wrinkling her nose at the taste. By itself rum tastes like sweaty feet that had been washed with vanilla soap - last week.

“Finish it,” Jake admonished lightly.

“It’s gross, though.”

“You’ll be thankful for it when I’m digging into your side with a sharp instrument.”

She sighed and took long drink, trying to get it over with quickly.

“Blech, its gone Jake.”

Jake sighed and picked up the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls, “Get ready.”

“Yeah, I’m never going to be ready, just do it,” She said nervously, bracing herself.

It stung like a motherfucker. She hissed wordlessly through my teeth.

“Sorry, baby, I’m sorry. I’m going in now.”

It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. At first. Then the knife hit muscle and a high, involuntary whine escaped her throat.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Jake murmured soothingly, smoothing her hair out of her face with the back of his hand, “I’ve almost got it, it’s almost out. Just don’t move.”

When Jake dug the knife deeper, trying to get it under the bullet, she clenched her fists and tensed as pain radiated through her whole body in waves and her vision darkened at the edges.

“Almost out, almost out…almost…almost,” Jake mumbled under his breath, more to himself than her.

Another flair of pain spiked through Daisy and she yelled.

‘I got it! It’s out. Damn you’re tough.”

She sighed. It still hurt like hell but the pressure from the actual bullet was gone.

“Okay, hold on. I have to cauterize it.”

Daisy felt a wave of nausea roll through her, and she forced herself to take a deep breath.

Jake moved away, picking up a steak knife. He sterilized it with rubbing alcohol and held it over the flame of the gas stove, calling over his shoulder. He came back a moment later, “Brace yourself.”

Daisy screwed her eyes shut; her whole body tensed again as she felt the searing metal connect with her skin. She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Jake was murmuring to her gently, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Is it over?” She groaned with her eyes still clenched shut.

“Yep. You’re done.”

She sighed in relief. They stayed there for a few more minutes, with Jake stroking her face with his fingertips.

“Can you stand?” Jake asked eventually, reapplying pressure with gauze.

“I think so.”

“Okay, keep pressure and stand up. Hold on to me. Between-”

“Booze and blood loss I’m gonna be really dizzy, yeah,” She grabbed onto his forearm and rolled of the counter. Her head spun and her whole left side went numb. She kept her palm pressed to the wound while Jake wrapped the bandages around my waist and secured them firmly.

“Well, you may have gotten show, but Mr. Dumas still lost because my baby got the…the thing! …What was the thing that my baby got shot for?”

She snorted and pulled the item in question out of her jacket pocket. Thankfully she was shot in the opposite side so there was no blood on it. She didn’t think the buyer would be pleased if that were the case. It was a simple bracelet inset with pale purple stones connected by thin pieces of interwoven gold, ending in a simple clasp.

“You almost bled out for _that_?” Jake asked skeptically.

She shrugged her right shoulder, “It probably belonged to the wife of someone important. And the stones themselves –amethyst they’re called – are precious. Combine that with the fact that it’s from Ancient Rome, it’s worth the half a million they paid us.”

“Ten percent of which goes to your brother.”

“Oh my God,” They’d had this conversation a thousand times, “He finds us jobs, babe. We can afford to give him ten percent.”

He grumbled indistinctly.

“Okay, Jake, we got half a mil this time, correct?” She continued without waiting for an answer, “That’s 500,000 dollars. We get ninety percent-”

“Because we do all the work.”

She ignored him, “Ninety percent is 450,000 dollars. Compared to my brother’s mere 50,000.”

Jake huffed, “Whatever,” Which is his way of saying that I was right.

She yawned and glanced at the clock on the microwave above the stove. It read 4:36 AM, “We should sleep.”

He nodded, “I’ll take the couch.”

She shook her head, “I’ll take the couch. Just get me my blankets and stuff?”

“You sure?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’ll be too tempted to toss and turn if I have enough room. Couch offers limited movement so I won’t be in _unbearable_ pain tonight.”

Jake chuckled, “Alright, I’ll make you a bed on the couch. Sit tight.” He brought a chair from the kitchen table.

 

“I’m spoiled,” Daisy yawned again as he tucked her in ten minutes later.

Jake hummed in amusement, “I prefer ‘loved’,” He replied, kissing her gently.

“Whatever,” She yawned again.

“There’s painkillers and water on the coffee table if you need them.”

“Like I said, spoiled. Thank you baby. Night.”

“Goodnight Days.”

 

About a month later, Daisy got a call on her burner phone from my older brother Declan while Jake was out grocery shopping.

“Nashville sperm bank, you squeeze ‘em, we freeze ‘em,” She chirped by way of greeting.

“First off, you live in Chicago. Second I have a job for the two of you.”

“Lay it on me,” She replied, hauling herself onto the counter.

“Okay, a wealthy heiress called. Her new husband has a ‘business meeting’ in Greece. Turns out, her best friend has a ‘spa weekend’ that same week. She did a little digging and it turns out they’re even staying at the same hotel. Husband has been having a lot of ‘late nights’ at the office,” I could practically hear the air quotes.

“My God guys. Be a little more conspicuous, why don’t you?”

Declan snorted, “Yeah, well- oh, hang on, Brendan is home.”

She could hear the sound of a door opening and an excited little six year old voice as Declan’s husband brought his daughter home from her mother’s.

“Hi Other Daddy! Who are you taking to?” a little voice with a Welsh accent asked.

“Hi Grace Anne, I’m talking to Auntie Daisy, do you want to say hello?”

“Yeah! Pick me up, please?”

Declan sighed, but she heard him groan as he lifted her. He was a pushover when it came to Grace Anne.

“Hello Auntie Daisy!” She exclaimed a moment later.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

“I’m good. Guess what?”

“What’s that?”

“I passed to the next year!” She sang happily

“I’m proud of you baby!”

“Thank you; I’m gonna go get a snack now. Bye!”

She laughed, “Bye.”

“Okay,” Declan said, she heard his office door close, “Anyway, the heiress wants both of them gone. Doesn’t care how, except she said ‘painfully if possible’. Classic op, really.”

“My favorite. Jake’s not home but I’ll tell-”

“Yes Jake is.”

She turned to see Jake struggling to make it through the door with what appeared to be the entire store in grocery bags.

She rolled her eyes, “Make more than one trip, Jake!”

Declan laughed on the other end of the line, “I’ll fax the information to you now.”

Jake shrugged, “I got it now,” He gestured to the phone in my hand, “Declan?”

She nodded, “Job, but babe, I ban you from shopping.”

“Why?” he asked, putting the Doritos on the top shelf, out of Daisy’s reach.

“Because you bought more snacks that actual food,” She said, nudging a bag with her toe. She spotted ice cream sandwiches, popcorn, cookies, and candy.

Jake changed the subject, “What did Declan get for us?”

“Rich Woman wants Cheating Husband and Cheating Husband’s Girlfriend AKA Rich Woman’s BFF outta the picture.

Jake snorted, “Will they ever learn?”

“Guess not.”

The fax machine beeped, and Jake handed her the piece of paper covered my brother’s neat handwriting.

_Targets: Elizabeth Marie Douglas, Luca James Williams_

            _Location: Hotel Grande Bretagne, Athens, Greece_

_Objective: Termination_

_Method: Up to you_

_Compensation: $1.2 million_

_Departure: 3 Days_

_Total Trip Time: 2 Weeks._

Two pictures came through next. One was of a handsome older man, in about his mid-fifties. Salt and pepper hair, square jaw, light eyes, broad shoulders. Impeccably dressed. The other was of a woman about the same age. Dark hair, dark eyes, amazing curves accented in a killer dress.

 

“Thank you very much, Declan, we got it.”

“Very welcome,” He replied. She heard the sound of the paper shredder, “Gotta go, kiddo, Brendan is making my favorite. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Daisy hung up the phone and went to get her suitcase out of the bedroom closet, “We leave in three days.”

“I just went shopping!”

“Yeah, yeah you did. And by the way, don’t think putting the Doritos up high will keep them from me, I may be short but my ass will climb.”


End file.
